


The Inconvenience of Molt

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gift Fic, Jimmy is briefly present, M/M, Wing Kink, blowjob, s4 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Castiel finds himself going into molt not long after rescuing the Righteous Man from Hell. Unfortunately he doesn’t trust Uriel enough to ask his help and he can’t return to heaven.  That only leaves him one choice. Dean Winchester.





	The Inconvenience of Molt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaesse/gifts).



> This is one of the rewards that Vaesse received during the birthday celebration for Profound Bond Discord! She's a wonderful member of the community and I hope that I did her request some justice!
> 
> Thank you to My ever faithful beta PlotQueen, and the two other betas from PB that looked it over!

He felt the first itch days after meeting Dean Winchester face to face. Castiel could admit he ignored it for the first day or two; he was on a mission. His molt hadn’t been due for some time yet, but time moved so differently down here. And people were strange and confusing, leaving him with no idea what he was going to do about it. Molt required privacy, a secure location, and, preferably, the company of a trusted companion. 

It did not comfort him in the slightest to be feeling the early stages while inhabiting a vessel of a willing man and all but trapped on earth. He found himself checking almost automatically on Jimmy Novak. The man had little idea what he’d agreed to, really, in accepting an angel into his body, but the man was good and he was honest and he loved his family very much, and his faith was strong. 

“Castiel?” The voice of the man inside of him was not very intrusive, and he continued to show his faith, which was helpful. “You seem troubled.”

A little snort left the Angel without him dwelling on the human action. “It is not something I expect you to understand,” he replied quietly under his breath, but knowing that Jimmy would hear him. “May I speak with you face to face?”

“Of course.” Jimmy seemed surprised but not unwilling.

It was simple enough to pull himself into the mind of the vessel and find Jimmy, who was in a replica of his living room and seemed content enough to be there. “Castiel…” He paused and then laughed. “It’s strange to be speaking to you and seeing my own face.”

Castiel blinked briefly at the human, the faithful man. He didn’t have a reply to that so he pushed forward. “I have an issue which needs to be dealt with, but I am unsure how you will feel about your body being involved.”

The instant concern on the man’s face was surprising. Castiel found himself thrown off by it. Humans were so strange, so unique, and their capacity to care was admirable. He was starting to understand, at least a little, why their father loved them so. 

“What is it?” 

“I am going into Molt, which I was not expecting. I cannot go back to heaven for it, and so I need a molt companion.” Castiel considered the man before him quietly. He was a good soul and he loved his wife deeply. “There are few on earth I can trust with this time of weakness. But you... you have never been with a man, nor wished to lie with one.”

“I assume, then, that the only person you trust to help you through this is male?” Jimmy asked curiously, then he gave a little smile. “It’s fine. You have my permission to do whatever you need. I’ll just plug my ears and close my eyes, so to speak.”

“Are you certain you’re all right with this?” Castiel asked in uncertain concern. It wasn’t the same as asking permission to use his vessel. It was more intimate, and far more dangerous in some ways. 

“Yes, I trust you to know what you need to get through this molt,” Jimmy said firmly, and then he waved his hand. “I turned my body over to you, I became your vessel. Do what you need to and know that I understand.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said quietly. The words felt strange on his lips, but he knew that he had what he needed: consent. And with that, he returned to his usual state of being and closed his eyes, trying to figure out where Dean Winchester might be. 

Ah, there he was.

“FUCK, CAS,” Dean jerked backwards somewhat as Castiel appeared in the same room as the man. He glanced around the cheap motel room briefly. Clearly Sam Winchester was staying here as well. That wouldn’t do in the slightest; he could not trust the boy with the demon blood. 

“What the hell, man?”

“I need you to come with me. Now,” Castiel said firmly as he stared intently at the human. He hoped that Dean would understand and just come, but of course that was hoping for too much.

“Why?” Dean demanded, crossing his arms and shifted his chair as he frowned. “Sammy is coming back with dinner.”

“I’ll get you food—this is more important,” Castiel growled out, his eyes narrowing. “It’s necessary that we go now, before he returns.”

“What the fuck, Cas? You’ve been MIA for like a week, and now it’s necessary we go somewhere?” Dean scowled and moved to get up. “Let me at least grab my duffle.”

“You won’t need it.”

Castiel reached out and grabbed his bicep firmly. It was hardly more effort to fly two of them than it was to move himself, and they didn’t go far after all, just the very unused honeymoon suite. It had the most room in this dingy motel, and his wings would need the space.

“Fuck, Cas, warn a guy!” Dean yanked away from him the moment they were settled, and the brunet stumbled a few steps back quickly. Castiel blinked at him. Dean glanced around. “...Are we still in the motel?”

“Yes, but I needed you away from Sam,” Castiel told him quietly. He shifted a little and then shrugged out of Jimmy’s trenchcoat, laying it aside, with the suit coat following quickly.

“Whoa, whoa, hold up, Feathers, what the fuck are you doing?” Dean said quickly, his hands up. The human had actually taken another step back, his eyes sliding towards the door like he was assessing his chances of bolting. 

“I am going into Molt, and I do not trust anyone but you, Dean Winchester, to see me through it,” Castiel stated simply now. His hands had moved to the loose tie and he was fumbling slightly trying to get it unfastened.

“Molt? What the fuck does that mean? And why are you getting naked! Dude!”

The sharp protest made Castiel freeze completely in his task, and then he cocked his head and stared at Dean.

“I do not wish to destroy this vessel’s clothing when my wings form.” He then blinked a few times. “And yes, molt. Old feathers falling out and new ones growing in. I need assistance with it.”

“So why the hell aren’t you going back up to heaven and asking one of your angel buddies to….er.. assist?” Dean asked uncertainty now, but his green eyes were faintly curious, despite the way he held himself stiffly.

Castiel wasn’t concerned; he knew Dean Winchester’s mind. The Righteous Man was not turned away by the male form, though his attraction to it was pushed deeply down and rarely surfaced. 

“I can’t.”

The words were soft and low and Castiel shifted to turn away from Dean as he continued working at the noose of fabric around his throat. “My duty keeps me here, and I cannot trust anyone else with this time of...”

“Fuck, so…” The words interrupted him, and he could hear Dean shift behind him “What do you need me to do?”

“Mostly? Help brush out the old feathers, and smooth and oil the new ones as they come in,” Castiel replied quietly.

Finally he was able to get the tie off, and he dropped it, moving to unbutton his shirt and shrug out of it. He flexed his shoulders, feeling the press underneath the skin; his wings needed out, and they needed it now. “Stand back.”

“Uh, Ri..right.” Dean stepped back several steps, all at once, placing himself against the wall. “I should let Sam know I’m okay.”

“Text him then…”

Castiel closed his eyes he concentrated now on letting his wings start to form physically inside the room, the span of them filling much of the space. They trembled somewhat as the air of the room brushed over them, a few loose feathers already falling, glimmering a little in the light. 

“Holy fucking shit.” It sounded almost like a prayer coming from Dean’s lips.

Cas breathed in slowly and pulled his wings in slightly so that he could turn to face Dean, needing to see that the man was not freaking out. 

Amazement was clearly painted across that beautiful face. Reassured, Cas let his wings slowly stretch back out, painfully aware of how much space they took up like this, how they felt. The itch that had only tickled at the back of his mind before now felt far more clear. 

“Fuck, Cas. These are even more impressive than I thought in the barn.”

He felt himself shift, the way the feathers puffed up a little at the praise that Dean was giving. It was silly, and Castiel logically knew that it shouldn’t matter what a human thought of his wings, but any other human would be running scared. Dean, though, was literally watching him with the most interested look in his face: not fear, not clinical, but actual open interest.

“Thank you for this, Dean, for helping.”

“Yeah, of course, man. Alright. So you need the loose feathers removed? Looks like there's already a bit of a mess there…”

“Yes, that would be the first step,” Castiel murmured. He looked around then pointed. “Bring a chair over? It would be best for me to sit where I can spread them out for you.”

It only took a moment for Dean to comply, dragging a chair over closer, and Castiel moved to settle, shifting and stretching his wings out carefully. He’d been right about the size of the room—it was only just big enough. He was torn from his thoughts, though, at the slight brush of fingers against the feathers. 

He wasn’t prepared for it in the slightest, and the shiver that went down his spine was almost immediate. But instead he found himself fully focusing on how gently Dean was brushing his fingers through his wings, coaxing the loosest of the feathers out and straightening others. His touches almost seemed instinctive, with the way that Dean’s fingers moved some of the lightly twisted and tangled feathers till they were straight and laying like they should.

A strange feeling of relief washed over him, and Castiel let his head bow as they were silent like this for some minutes. Dean turned his attention towards his left wing after finishing with the right. Castiel let his now groomed right wing flex a little and curl around as he hummed quietly. It would need some more preening, many more feathers would fall by the end of his molt, but he wasn’t complaining about the current attention that Dean was giving him.

“...I think I’m done for now.” Dean said quietly a little while later. “What are we going to do with the feathers?” 

“Most of them should be disposed of properly, but,” Cas shifted now to look down at the fallen ones, “a few need to be saved. I’ll pick them out then the rest should be burned.”

“I can manage that,” Dean agreed.

Castiel leaned down to select some of the fallen feathers, only a few this time, there would be more later. He then stood to move over and tuck them gently into an inner pocket of the trenchcoat, to be later carried to another location. His wings shifted and flicked and stretched again as he moved. 

He glanced over his shoulder to watch Dean picking up the other fallen feathers, surprised a little at how the human gently gathered them up.

“So, uh,” Dean glanced up at him, “you going to need me to hang around through all of this?”

“Ideally, yes.” Castiel cocked his head and frowned. “You wish to leave?”

“I just want to grab a few things from the room, and it will probably make Sam feel better if I at least give him some real idea of what’s going on.” Dean paused and then he shrugged, his fingers full of feathers. “And I should step outside to burn these.”

Now that last part was thoughtful. Castiel hadn’t considered the best way to dispose of them on earth. He nodded in approval. “I’ll just wait here then,” he agreed quietly. Perhaps after Dean groomed some more loose feathers out, he’d show him how to oil them properly. 

It was strangely lonely when the human stepped out of the room, the door closing behind him. Castiel started to contemplate what was yet to come. He just hoped that Dean would not become disgusted with him. 

Part of him was surprised with how quickly Dean returned, complete with some things from his bag clearly, but not seeming to be under duress. “Sam apparently has things he could be doing.” Dean’s little frown worried him.

“It will be fine,” Castiel said quietly now. Sam likely wouldn’t get himself into any more trouble than he already was, though he was not going to upset Dean with any of it now. “I am feeling itchy again…”

“Gimme a sec, Feathers.” Dean was moving to protect the room. It was thoughtful, and Cas found waiting for him to finish well worth it, as Dean didn’t even hesitate to begin grooming him again, taking gentle care of the fallen feathers once more when he was done.

The second day continued much like the first, and three days later found him well into molt, and the new feathers starting to grow in. His wings trembled at the way Dean worked the sensitive shafts delicately and Castiel did his best to control the more human physical reactions he was having to the touches. If Dean noticed how often Castiel’s vessel was hard after a grooming, he said nothing.

It wasn’t until the sixth day that Dean asked about the oil glands, which now had started to overflow, ready to properly coat new feathers and create a protective layer over them. “So, uh, you ready for me to use that stuff?”

Castiel knew this was the part which would push their boundaries. There would be no ignoring how desperate Dean’s gentle touches would make him, and he would be too weak to fight it in a mental sense.

“Just... be careful Dean,” he rumbled lowly, his head hanging. He was already trembling without Dean even touching him.

He knew this had to be done, but heaven knew he wasn’t going to be able to restrain himself well. Dean had apparently given up on dressing properly when he figured out that feathers were going to be everywhere and was just wearing loose sweatpants and no shirt. It was tempting; something Castiel had never really dealt with. In heaven, physical sensations worked so much differently.

The man’s fingers gently found the sensitive glands and Dean carefully squeezed to coax extra oil out, the touch making Castiel's eyes flare wide and his wings stretch out, shoving something off the wall.

“Shit! You okay Cas?”

“Y-yes,” Castiel choked out.

The extreme sensitivity went directly to his cock though. He’d stopped thinking of the vessel as anything less than his a few days ago, when unable to control its reactions, his reactions, in the physical sense. 

“Hey, I got you, Cas, just breath,” Dean soothed gently and automatically.

His hands moved now, and slowly the oil was spread. Cas couldn’t help the way he trembled, though, as Dean worked. He was trying to focus his breathing, trying not to think about how good this felt. The man was far too good to him; he hadn’t earned this sort of affection and he knew it.

By the time Dean finished this grooming, though, Castiel wanted to do something. He felt like he was about to explode, and neither of them could ignore how hard Cas was, not with how Dean was now kneeling in front of him as he finished the feathers underneath his wing from the front. Castiel was panting a little bit, his eyes following every movement Dean made with an intensity that even he couldn’t deny.

He needed more, he did, but he dared not ask. It wasn’t right of him to ask.

Green eyes flicked up to him, dark, sincere, and then there was a hand cupping him through the fabric that still covered his crotch. The moan that slid from Castiel’s throat was low and loud and undeniable. Dean’s only response was to adjust his hand and massage some more, until Castiel felt a shudder roll physically through him.

“I got you, Cas.” Dean’s voice was low and the hand pulled away only to grasp at the thin boxer material covering his hips and pull.

Castiel shifted automatically, lifting up to allow Dean to pull it down to be bared before this human. Part of him was surprised that Dean found this form at all appealing, though it tickled the back of his head. Of course, he knew the Righteous Man’s type, and he did fit it well. He wondered absently if that had played into his choice to contact Jimmy Novak in the first place.

However, all thoughts of the man he’d chosen as a vessel were pushed from his mind as there was heat and wet and suction around the stiff appendage between his legs. Blue eyes shot downwards and widened to see how Dean’s lips stretched out around him. 

The human just sucked quickly, his mouth working him over, and Cas—his body trembled at it, his fingers going into Dean’s hair almost at once. The man didn’t even flinch at this, only continuing to suck eagerly, now adding motions which Castiel found most pleasurable. He groaned lowly and his hips rolled up some. The chair seemed to be quite stable, thankfully, and he used that to set a good, slow pace into Dean’s mouth.

He would not last. He’d been too hard, and Dean seemed to sense it. He only adjusted his position slightly and took him almost to the root before swallowing around him. 

“Dean!”

The name ripped from his lips as he felt the spasm of pleasure he couldn’t hold back. Dazed, overwhelmed, he found himself slumping within moments, panting. Dean seemed happy, almost? It was confusing, the sensations radiating off the man as he felt him swallow again, and then slowly start to pull off. The coolness of the air on his spit slicked cock sliding from Dean’s lips felt strange.

Castiel blinked slowly. “...I…”

“Next time I groom your wings, I hope you fuck me with that gorgeous cock,” Dean said, his voice raspy, his eyes bright.

Castiel swallowed hard. It was very possible he’d made a dreadful mistake in asking Dean to share his molt with him. He was not sure he could regret it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you're interested in joining our little Discord and all the fun destiel nonsense that goes with it please go [HERE](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) We love new people and spreading the Destiel love!


End file.
